call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Guides
Jump Sniping You might run into pros like ImPastel, HEROvLG,ScarFace and Tactical (to name a few) jumping up and down non-stop while you are getting peppered by sniper shots. This is "Jump Sniping". 1. MUST HAVES TO JUMP SNIPE A. The Black Mamba 2. NICE THINGS TO HAVE WHEN JUMP SNIPING B. Mark-6 117R Because who doesn't love a 20% sniping damage? (NOTE: To not get killed like a noob with this armor it should be level 4 or higher.) C. Invisibility very handy for when locked in combat with someone else. C. A melee weapon. So that you can can do something else with your life. And its nice to speed around with that Killer Instinct. 3. HOW TO ACTUALLY SNIPE WHILE JUMPING Ok so this is where is gets tough... I can't teach you how to perfectly snipe because I am not a master. But I can tell you that you need practice! Practice and learn from pros. If you meet, TacAllan,Tactical, Any real TacSniper players, HEROvLG, anyone from Legends, ImPastel,or ScarFace and SOOOO many others just talk with them about this technique. I think I can say that they won't mind if you ask them because they've got nothing better to do than to train people. Oh and ask me too, W4N4B3LG. Recon Suit Pistolero Even though that the Recon Suit+Pistol+Pistolero combo is not very popular, it is a very good combo that allows the user to take down stronger opponents fast. Occasionally you may meet a person using this combo, and they have a high potential to destroy the enemy team. I will tell you the steps on how to master this combo of weapons. 1. Recon suit A. It is important to have at least a level 4 Recon suit. This will trigger the Recon suit's ability which allows it to have a 10% chance of pistolero. B. If possible, upgrade Recon suit to max. The Recon suit is weak compared to other suits, so this can come in handy. 2. Pistol A. Have at least a level 4 Pistol equipped in this combo. It will almost promise you to get an insta-kill headshot on most players. 3. Abilities A. It is EXTREMELY necessary to have a maxed pistolero ability(5/5), or the combo wont be as effective. B. This is optional, however critical to this combo. You should have a maxed (20/20) upgraded enhanced reflexes. This will help the user dodge more attacks, making it good for running around the battlefield. 4. Extra weapons A. If you have only 1 slot, then use the pistol (duh). If you have 2 slots, then equip a melee weapon. This will allow the user to get around to areas easier. If you have 3 slots, then equip a splash damage weapon to make people get out of cover. 5. Items A. If possible, equip Death set and flame mask. 6. Skills A. Use cloaking, as this suit is used for light support and can be killed easily snipers and engis. 7. GAMEPLAY When playing as Recon suit Pistolero, take cover every time it is possible. This suit is weak when exposed, so get to new cover using cloaking or make sure that you take out any enemy that poses a potential threat. This suit is a shoot first type of suit which means you have to shoot and kill the enemy as soon as possible, making every shot count. The reason for this is that the Recon suit is weaker than most of the suits and can not take lots of damage, however can inflict heavy damage. So if you can inflict the damage first before the enemy shoots first, you will be great. If you have any questions, you may contact me on the forums (DatMCPro) or on the wiki (TheEpicMCPro). Thank you for reading. How to PWN quick and Never Spend a Penny 1. Spend your gold/crystals on only the stuff that matters. NEVER spend gold/crystals on/upgrading the following weapons: The machine gun, auto sniper, rocket launcher, laser cannon These may be cool, but are not practical. Max out these weapons FIRST: The sniper rifle and shotgun (in progress) Category:Game Information